Shockwave in Equestria
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: After a battle with the autobots, Shockwave is on his own with severe damage and no contact to the Decepticons, how will he handle it when he wakes in a strange place and how will he deal with logic-defying ponies. Read and Review. Rated T for random things, may change to M later, I don't own any characters in this story. I will accept three Decepticon OC's, pm me with details.
1. Shockwave's Arrival

Chapter 1; Shockwave's arrival

**A/n: hey guys, StormingIsraphel here. I just wanted to say I have no idea why I was inspired to do this, or how. Regardless, enjoy the story, and PM me with ideas or drop a review. I'm gonna shut up now, and let you guys enjoy. Also, he will have a face unlike the show. All characters are anthro.**

Unknown System- 2005

The purple mech took another step through the body-littered battle field. He looked back to where the autobot commander's body lay, offline. 'Ok, all contacts offline, which is good. The problem is, I am wounded and coms are gone.' He thought to himself. He heard a beeping sound and took notice, his energon was low.

The purple con sank to his knees, too weak to stand. He fell onto his back and looked towards the tropical planet's burning skies. 'Well, Shockwave, shutdown is all but illogical now. Best to do is to accept stasis.' He thought to himself before all went black.

Equestria- 6055- Shockwave's POV

I felt something soft as I woke from my long slumber. I tried to move but I ached all over. I finally managed to stand. "Ok, Shockwave, you're in a forest with no hint as to where you are. You need to find some locals, at least the armor and Hyper-Flux cannon are present." I said to myself. I started to walk in a random direction until I found a clearing behind... what did humans call it... ah yes, a cottage

I walked towards the cottage and around to it's front door, noting several animals fleeing to several holes in it's walls and surrounding area. I knocked on it's door only for it to be answered by the oddest creature I had ever seen. She looked up at me and let out some sort of odd sound before slamming the door.

"Ok... that was odd..." I said to no one in particular. The girl I saw slowly opened the door again, I could see she was shaking, obviously scared really badly. "Hey it's ok, I just need to know where I am, I will not harm you as I believe it is currently not a logical option." I said, she flinched back at my voice.

I suddenly felt something hit my helmet with a crack, I looked to the source to find a tiny white animal stomping a foot and glaring at me, pointing towards the forest. I shook my head causing it to throw another object into my helmet's optic screen.

I growled and fired a shot with my cannon right next to it, scaring the little punk badly. "Oh don't mind Angel, he usually acts this way towards guests." The girl spoke up. "Ah well, it's fine. As I was saying I need to know wh-" I was cut off by someone who was horrendously pink spontaneously appearing right in front of me.

The second that she saw me she gasped loudly and shot off to the distance towards the town. "What in the name of the AllSpark was that?!" I yelled, scaring the... Pegasus? "T-that was Pinkie Pie." She answered softly, thanks to my helmet's enhancers I heard her. "Ah, oh I never got your name." I said. "I-I'm Fluttershy."

"It fits... No offence, my name is Shockwave." I said. "Now, where can I go to learn where I am?" I asked. "T-the library in town." She answered, before quickly returning inside.

End chapter 1.


	2. Welcome Party

Chapter 2; Welcome Party/Settling In

I stepped into town after a few minutes, to find it deserted. I kept walking, from the details Fluttershy gave me, I was looking for a tree in the middle of town. I looked around until I found said tree. I walked towards it, when I entered I noticed it was dark, I enabled my night vision so I could see, only for lights to come on and blind me.

"SUPRISE!" I heard from around me. "Holy primus!" I yelled in return, despite barely being able to see I dived for cover, charging my cannon. The pink girl from before popped up startling me... again.

"Gah! What is it with you creatures and startling me?!" I yelled loudly, she only grinned and proceeded to yell some thing but my receptors were damaged. I grabbed at my helmet locks, pulling them off before I slid off my helmet, before analyzing the A.R.E(1) fins for damage.

I noticed a white... Unicorn? Walking to me, I carefully set my helmet aside. "Excuse me a second, I noticed what your wearing and I do believe it must not be comfortable." She said to me. "I'm used to it. Besides, this suit has saved me more times then I can count, but with all of you yelling my A.R.E. Fins are damaged." I said, she appeared to think for a second before smiling. "Ah well, if you ever need a new set of clothes just come by my house, oh and my name is Rarity." She said, I took a moment to notice her dress, while it wasn't completely formal it still looked nice. She has a very delicately curled mane and tail (I won't ask) with a shade of purple that kind of reminded me of my armor's purple paint.

And then I saw her eyes, I almost thought she was Autobot until I lost myself. "Um... are you ok? Need I say it's impolite to stare?" She asked, snapping me out of my daze. "Apologies, my name is Shockwave." I said, standing up to go to the snacks when I remembered I needed energon.

I looked around the table, becoming alarmed when I couldn't find any. "Excuse me, miss, is there any energon you happen to have?" I asked, the lavender unicorn looked at me quizzically.

"Energon? What is that?" She asked. I nearly lost it. "Scrap!" I cursed, if I didn't have energon I wouldn't have ammo and I would go into permanent stasis. "This is bad, if I don't have energon I'll... Wait." I looked to the snacks curiously, I picked one up and took a bite of it, finding it extremely good I quickly ate the whole thing.

I looked back to the lavender unicorn, she had a dark blue mane and tail with one stripe of pink and one of purple, each. Her eyes were purple too, not unlike Lord Megatron's after the dark energon incident I heard of. "Can you tell me what I just ate was?" I asked.

"It's called a cupcake." She replied. I grabbed another and ate it, smiling.

-one obnoxiously long party later-

I was left standing in the library with the six I had met during these long eight hours. "I appreciate the party, you six, but I haven't a place to stay." I said. "Well you could stay in the library but-" Twilight was saying but was cut off by Rarity.

"No, actually Twilight, can he stay with me?" She asked, shocking everyone even me. "Wow, Rarity, that was unexpected." Rainbow said, she was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail, she had a black sleeveless shirt and gray shorts on.

"Yeah, ya feelin ok sugarcube? Usually ya wouldn't be that generous." An orange earth pony(as I learned they were called) named Applejack spoke up. She had a red and orange flannel shirt and some jeans on, her blonde colored mane and tail were done up in a ponytail.

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind, he needs new clothes anyways." Rarity said, I Nodded, putting my helmet on and locking it. "Oh and if unicorns use magic, who will teach me?" I asked. Twilight grinned when I said that. "I will we begin tomorrow." She said.

"Well then Rarity, shall we?" I asked, holding the door for her. "Oh, such a gentle colt you are." She said before stepping out, I clicked on my night vision and followed, not knowing a dragon I met was plotting against me now.

End chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter done, I apologize if Shockwave seems a little OOC, hadn't watched the show for a bit, also I might bring in a predacon from Predacons Rising, your choice between Predaking, Darksteel, or Sky Lynx. Drop a review with your choice, remember I may need ideas so PM me with some.**

**StormingIsraphel is out, peace.**

**Also, A.R.E. Is Audio Receptor Enhancers**


	3. Meeting The CMC

Chapter 3; Meeting Sweetie Belle/ Show And Tell.

I awoke to a room full of purple... no, literally. I looked around for a moment confused before I finally remembered where I was. I stood mad stretched before walking over to my armor before I let it equip itself. I left my helmet though, before I smelled something sweet downstairs.

I went to my door just as Rarity opened it causing me to promptly hit my head...ow. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." She told me, I held on to my forehead where the door hit me, groaning. "Auuugh... Son of a glitch that hurt like the pit..." I said, before shaking my head. "It's fine, been through worse." I said.

"Ok, breakfast is ready, I made pancakes." She said before heading down stairs. I followed after, when I reached the kitchen I saw a younger unicorn, she had a two-tone mane and a green dress as well as green eyes. "Woah! Who are you?" She asked, I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Sweetie Belle! He's our guest." Rarity scolded her sister for her attitude towards me. "It's fine, I'm Shockwave." I said, taking a seat, my chair creaking as I did. "That isn't good, this armor may be too heavy." I said, thinking a second before I remembered.

"Ah, I forgot, Rarity I like the idea of new clothes." I said, she grinned brightly. "Of course, dear, just let me get your measurements." she said. "Alright, go ahead." I said, she got a tape measure out but stopped. "Um, you'll need to remove the plating." She said. "Hell no! Not in front of two mares and definitely not in front of a child!" I all but yelled. Causing them to recoil. "Language! If your gonna talk like that then go stay with Applejack or Rainbow." She scolded, I just huffed silently.

"Just turn your back and let your tail hide anything personal." She said. "Fine, but if the child leaves." I said, she nodded and Sweetie Belle left the room. I decompressed my chest locks letting it fall, Rarity visibly blushed. "My goodness dear, you have quite the build." She said.

"Thanks, I'm flattered." I said before turning and allowing my remaining armor to drop, she promptly recorded my measurements before I re-equipped my suit. I then sat down and tried the pancakes. "Mmmm... these are great Rarity." I said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them." She said, leaving to get started. "Oh Rarity, make sure the T-shirt is purple like my armor." I said. "Ok, since I'm going to be working, can you take Sweetie Belle to the school please?" She asked from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'll be back, then I'm off to Twilight's." I said.

-one long walk later.-

We finally reached the school. Sweetie ran off towards it, I followed her to find her speaking with an orange pegasus who had a gray t-shirt and black shorts, her gloves were also black and were de-fingered she had a purple mane and tail, her eyes were green. The other was a yellow earth pony who had a green shirt and overalls, her eyes had a fire like color, to me anyways. Her mane and tail were dark maroon, kind of reminded me of Knock Out.

-one painful intro later-

Oww... My poor ears... I think I'm deaf now."Hey Shockwave, it's show and tell today, would you do it for us?" I thought a moment. "Sure, I have time to kill." I said. I found a bench to sit on outside, when I heard the signal I walked in, I heard the class gasp loudly. "Hey everypony, I'm shockwave." I said, everyone appeared to be in awe. "He isn't very impressive if you ask me." a girl in the back said, another snickered. "I bet he's a blank flank like those three." I growled.

"Sod off! I yelled, shooting the ground between them as I equipped my helmet, they both screamed loudly. "Both of you on the ground, fifty push-ups!" I ordered, they finally agreed as I turned to leave. "Sorry about the damage, Cheerlie." I said, she backed away as I left.

End chapter 3


	4. Trixie Meets Soundwave

Chapter 4- Soundwave/ Encountering Trixie

I finally made it back to the Carousel boutique, upon arriving I noticed Rarity wasn't in and that my clothes were ready. I picked them up and carried them to the guest room I was using. Deciding that I wanted to look around a bit I left and walked around the town, making sure my magnet-clamps I had installed when I realized both hands were helpful here were working.

The first building I noticed looked like... what did humans call it... a gingerbread house? I shrugged and kept walking, stopping when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around before I noticed a shadow on a nearby building. The shadow's shape looked oddly familiar. Before I could continue I heard a scream and ran for it.

When I arrived I saw what appeared was a stage, Rarity ran past, her mane having turned green somehow. I walked up to the stage to see the cause, a blue unicorn with magician's gear on. I slowly climbed on stage, sneaking up right behind her and tapping her on a pressure point, causing her to jump and yelp comically.

"And who might you be? I didn't see you before." she said, I just glared her way from behind my mask. "I am Shockwave, one of the two newest residents here, and you are..." I said, she smiled slightly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is happy to meet you." Oh great, she's one of those. "I saw what happened to Rarity and I am NOT impressed. Your actions towards her were highly illogical." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Then let us see what your good at and if I can do it better." I smirked behind my mask. "Simple, step off the stage." I told her.

I grabbed my cannon off my back and took the lever and pulled it back, unlocking the barrel which I activated, it started to spin and spread out, sucking in the ambient magical energy from the air. I let the spin stop before taking aim, and firing, the shell bounced off the stage for a moment before detonating, creating a black hole that sucked the entire stage in, erasing it from existence, Trixie, and everyone else, went totally slack-jawed at the sight.

"That is one of my creations, the hyperflux shells." I said, the shell itself is very dangerous, but only to what it first hits, if it hits the ground it will only affect a small area. "Let's see you try that." I taunted, she didn't respond, as she was too busy staring at something that apparently scared her. I followed her - and the crowd's - gaze, to a dark blue armored Pegasus, he had blades running the length of his arms and his face was hidden by a black screen which had changed to it's depolarized mode, an image a pony's skull behind it.

The Pegasus slowly inched his face close to Trixie. "Boo." She yelped loudly, the crowd actually laughed at her reaction, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, then I realized how familiar the monotone voice was.

\- later -

I walked to Twilight's library, after some persuasion I got Soundwave to follow me there. I knocked on the door. "For the last time... it's a pu- oh hello Shockwave, what do y- um... hi?" She awkwardly said, upon noticing Soundwave. "Oh this is why I was here, this is Soundwave, I needed to know if we could get him somewhere to stay.

"He could stay with Rainbow Dash." She suggested, I nodded and was about to say something when I heard a loud roar, Soundwave quickly ran outside to see what it was, and let out a startled grunt. "Holy slag... that thing is HUGE... if only we were still full-sized." I said, Soundwave nodded before locking his arm-blades to his back-plate before kicking his feet down with a jump, taking to the skies.

Twilight came out a moment later with wide eyes at what she saw. "I'll explain later, we need to deal with that thing, Soundwave! Keep it distracted so that I can charge a hyperflux blast." I yelled to him. "Affirmative." He replied, before using his sound-based weaponry to keep its attention, each blast caused it to stumble as it likely was hurting the beast's ears.

I started the charge on my cannon, the bear noticed because it swiped at me, only to hit the heat-barrier my cannon charge forms, it roared in pain and pulled back its now smoking paw. I smirked before aiming my cannon right into it's mouth. "See you in the pit, monster." I said before firing, the shot was well-aimed, the bear felt the heat of the shell and started coughing as it likely got stuck.

The next thing would forever scar anyone who wasn't used to such a thing, as the shell detonated, sucking the bear in from the inside, the gruesome seight left many ponies nauseated, the black hole dissipated, exploding out the sparkles from the constellation inside the translucent bear's coat.

"What was that anyways?" I asked Twilight. "An Ursa Minor, that's what it was, also was how you removed it entirely nessicary?" She asked me, I softly nodded. Soundwave landed next to me, the ponies hadn't known he could really speak until he said the one thing I would expect.

"Soundwave: superior. Ursa Minor: inferior."

End, chapter 4


	5. Dragonshy, Yes, Predacon Shy? Definitely

Dragonshy, Yes. Predacon Shy? Definitely so.

Today started off as it usually would. Wake up, get breakfast, check armor for functionality, get dressed, etcetera etcetera… I decided this morning to go to the park, during my walk there, Soundwave decided (quite literally) to drop in, doing so unintentionally startled everyone nearby.

"Soundwave, is there something wrong?" I asked him, he silently nodded, and then pointed towards one of the distant mountains. "Smoke?" I asked, "is there what the locals call a dragon up there? Or is it just a campfire." He shrugged, not currently knowing, however the lack of Lazerbeak's presence stated that he had been sent to scout the situation.

When we reached the park we found that it was crowded, as usual. What we really noticed was that the only other one besides us worried about the smoke was Fluttershy. "Soundwave, let her know that we plan to take care of the issue, I will try to alert everyone else." He nodded but, before he could move, Twilight did what I planned to do.

"Listen up everypony." Everyone stopped, "there is smoke coming from a nearby mountain…" murmurs started within the crowd. "...But the smoke is not coming from a fire." Sighs of relief from everyone. "It's coming from a Dragon." That worried me, especially since I wasn't sure of my cannon being able to affect a Dragon since I could never find the scales of an adult to test it on.

-later-

"Listen everyone, the Dragon on top of the mountain is the reason for the smoke, we need to see if we can convince him to leave so that he won't blot out the sun." Twilight continued to brief us but was stopped by Rainbow. "So all we have to do is force him out of his home, that'll be easy, we should be able to-" Soundwave cut her off. "Not a good idea, Dragon: likely to be much stronger. Lazerbeak: informed Soundwave of a discovery. Soundwave: Thinks that Dragon may be a Predacon." Everyone casted a curious glance, minus myself. "A Predacon? Here… it would be best if we avoided making him angry and just at least asked him to not smelt things for Energon, it is possible he doesn't know that he is organic now." I stated.

"Whatever the case," Twilight said, "We have to get it to stop releasing smoke before it covers too much of the sky." I gave a nod. "Ok with that said, everyone, get yourselves prepared, Soundwave, do you still have access to your built in ground bridge?" I asked my masked ally. "Unknown. Side task: reinstall ground bridge in the case it does not work. Priorities; Investigate source of smoke, then check on ground bridge." He replied. "The ground bridge should be priority, it can cut down the time needed for you to get help if things go south and my cannon fails to do any significant damage." I said.

"Priorities: re-arranged, beginning self assessment procedure." He stated, as I left to get my armor, Twilight stopped me. "Hey Shockwave, I have a question, why, why does Soundwave speak the way he does?" I thought about it. "It happened in the start for the fight over our homeworld, Soundwave was wounded at some point by a bombing and it cost him his voice. It was later replaced but he hasn't been able to speak normally since." I said, most of them winced, Soundwave however gave no indication that he heard what I said.

"That's...bad, has anyone thought about fixing it so that he could speak normally again?" She asked me. "I have at times, but with the war being taxing and with a different project, I was otherwise occupied, and I haven't had time to do any significant operation." I replied.

-Mountain base, an hour later.-

We met at our pre-arranged time. No one had really decided to take anything, but Rarity had brought a scarf, a logical assumption as it would get rather cold up top. Soundwave and I would have our armor so we would be fine. When Soundwave arrived, I took notice of Fluttershy trying to back out.

"Fluttershy: superior experience with animals would be very helpful, assistance will be needed." He said to her. "What Soundwave's trying to say, is that your experience with animals will help out greatly should things go south, I have heard about the Nightmare Moon issue, and that you were able to talk a Manticore into letting you help it with an injury." I said, she closed her eyes and nodded softly, but she was shaking, it wasn't unclear that she was the most nervous of us.

"Soundwave, this is another reason that we have you, can you bridge her and yourself to the top while the rest of us walk up?" I asked. "Affirmative, Ground bridge: working. Task: completable." He stated. "Good, keep her protected, the rest of us will meet you up top." I said, "Oh and Twilight, watch. You'll be impressed by this." I said, in fact, everyone turned to watch as data began to scroll across Soundwave's visor, before the built in assistance appendages in his armor unfolded.

The appendages took position in a triangle, when Soundwave reached forward to the center, he gripped the air and pulled, which pulled open a swirling greenish blue vortex that would no doubt take them where they needed to go.

"What but I...How? How did he…?" I heard Twilight stammer. "I'll explain later, Fluttershy, this is your route up, we'll meet you at the top, just a warning, the first bridge can be a little disorienting." I said, she slowly advanced to the bridge and stopped, likely nervous about what it would do. "Step in. Transit process: Harmless but disorienting on first go. Fluttershy: Will be fine. Probability of catastrophe: zero percent." Soundwave stated the facts he knew of a close range teleport with the bridge. Fluttershy slowly walked into the vortex before vanishing. As soon as she was through, Soundwave followed and closed it.

-Mountain top, later-

The rest of our group reached the peak, only to find Fluttershy there. "Fluttershy?" I started to ask, she looked up at me. "Where is Soundwave?" I finished my question. "H-he said t-that he w-was going in t-to scout the s-s-situation." She responded.

"Listen," I said. "You don't have to go in there if you don't want to, but if things go south, we may need you." I finished. I could tell that she was scared, it was obvious. "O-OK, I'll s-stay over there b-behind that boulder." She said, and then proceeded to hide.

"Twilight and I will enter first, we will try to reason with it." I said, as Twilight and I started to walk in, Soundwave walked out. "Soundwave, what did you discover?" I asked. "Theory confirmed. Dragon: Negative, Predacon: Positive. Identity: Currently unknown." He stated, this was very worrying, a loose Predacon would spell disaster for this place, if it wouldn't join us and were to become riled up, it would be able to destroy several cities before being subdued.

"Remain here," I said, "make sure no one does anything brash while we're inside, in the event it begins to go south, I will comm you, when I do, send out a message to the Princess stating we need guards." I said. "Affirmative. Soundwave: on standby." He replied. Twilight and I began our walk into the cave.

"Twilight, be careful with your wording, Predacons tend to be more temperamental than Dragons, but they aren't greedy. However, it is still a good idea to be ready, just in case." I said, she didn't respond vocally but she did nod her acknowledgement.

When we were far enough in, I saw the resting form of the beast, but it wasn't who I was expecting. This was no ordinary Predacon, this was the first that I had ever built…

Predaking...has arrived.

Here, in Equestria…

...one of the beings I hoped would never show. But if he's here, then we can only hope…

...That he is willing to let bygones be bygones and not destroy everything just because I am one of the first he will be meeting here.

End.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me. Sorry for such a long period of silence, I haven't had much of a chance to write because my laptop wouldn't stop freezing on me whenever I attempted to, but fear not, I am getting back into writing and I promise that the updates will become frequent once again.**

**StormingIsraphel signing off, until next chapter everyone.**


	6. Predaking Awakens

Predaking Awakens

**A/N; Hey guys, it's me again, there isn't much to say but I will say, like before, I'm sorry for the lack of updates and I will update frequently until I've made up for it, I promise you that.**

**I'm gonna shut up now, and start the chapter.**

I can't believe it. The deadliest living weapon, ever...that I created...was sleeping soundly...right in front of me. "Twilight, this is really bad, that beast is not a normal dragon." I said, putting as much concern into my voice as I could. And for good reason, the Predacons are a massive threat if they are disturbed, so it matters little who you are, do not bother with them.

"Shockwave, if we don't wake him, the skies will be dark for thousands of years." Twilight told me. "That is not likely if he has not become organic, if he were to sleep too long, his Energon would still deplete, eventually putting him in stasis." I said, noting the curious expression. "Ugh, I'll explain what energon is later, we have more urgent matters to attend to." I said, and then I heard a sound that was all too familiar, the sound of the Predacon powering up.

"Twilight, the beast has either smelled us, or is low on energon, do not do anything to make him mad, it will end very badly. Predacons are known for their…anger issues." I warned, as the beast's head lifted and turned towards us, his optics scanned Twilight, and then locked on to me…

...he let out a growl…

...he remembers…

...Scrap!

**-POV Change-**

Two Scents, very strange, I smell them. I do not know who they are, I do not know where I am. Deciding to Investigate, I lifted my head and onlined my dragon form's optics and I turned to look, the first I see is an unknown lifeform, likely a Mythological creature I was told of, a Unicorn.

But the other, I don't remember...he...it whatever… looks…familiar. Wait a moment! I bared my teeth and growled. It's Shockwave, the one who…"created" me, if I remember, but he is also the one that allowed my brethren to die. "SHOCKWAAAAVE!" I roared, the ever familiar mech aimed his arm cannon my way, the other cowering behind him.

**-POV Change-**

I charged my cannon up and trained it on the beast. "Twilight, he is remembering me, you need to go outside, get out of harm's way whilst I deal with calming him down." I said, I didn't hear an argument as she hurried outside, I didn't take my eye off the beast.

"Predaking, listen, what happened is long behind us, the logical choice now is to try to fit in amongst the locals." I said, earning a snort in response. "Shockwave, you may have created me, yes, but you left my brethren unprotected, and as a result they were killed by the autobots, someone has to pay, even if it is all of you on this mountain." He said.

I shook my head, at the same time I powered down my cannon and stored it away. "The war is over, Predaking. As far as I remember anyways, I remember a great battle in which I was wounded, when I woke up I was...well...changed." I said. "Changed?" he started to ask "If you are changed, you…wouldn't have shot me on sight." He finished, realizing what was different. "Not to mention that you seem smaller, and you actually have a more...appetizing scent." He said to me. "First off, don't even think about it, I'm organic now anyways, second off, I am not the only to face change." I said.

"Another evidence of change is Soundwave, who is now able to speak, unlike how you remember with him where he was unable to." I said, "And speaking of speech, you have also changed, as you can now speak in your beast form." I said.

"Hmm...OK, I am willing to accept this change, so long as you or Soundwave will refrain from any attempt of harm." He said. "And Predaking, you may want to consider a change of form, as a Dragon, well, the locals here will be like the Vehicon drones years ago, terrified." I said. "But before that, everyone! Come on in and say hi!" I called, my friends entered, albeit cautiously, and walked up to my side.

"Everyone, this is Predaking, one of the survivors from years ago, Soundwave you need not introduce yourself since you are acquainted." I said, the first to walk up was Pinkie, unsurprisingly having forgotten how nervous she was, seeing as Predaking is a new friend...I sense a welcome party coming on soon.

Predaking turned to look at Pinkie. "Greetings, I a-" But he was cut off by a loud gasp and then a puff of smoke. "Oookay, who's next?" He asked. Sure enough Rainbow was up next, having realized that Predaking is flight capable. "My name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria." She boasted. "Fastest? I may be a Dragon but I know that speed really applies in a hunt, not to mention, I met a con who could definitely beat you, one arm of Bruticus named Blastoff." He said, reminding me that I had forgotten the Combaticons were running with me but we had split on our last mission, I don't know the chances of them showing up, but it is likely. "Pfft, yeah right, if he ever appears I doubt he will even accept a race." Rainbow said.

Soon enough the others had introduced themselves. Rarity offered to give his colors a change, which he declined, stating he was used to his black/orange coloration, however he did accept clothes for whenever he was transformed. Twilight was the most intrigued, wanting to take notes on everything there was to know about the Predacons, Soundwave reminded her that it would be best to converse in town to prevent multiple trips.

All that was left was Fluttershy, and while she was scared of Dragons (Spike not included) she was much more scared of Predaking, simply because of his appearance, though after some convincing we were able to talk her into introducing herself, she and the Predacon both warmed up fairly quick.

All in all, I would say that this endeavor ended really well, and thankfully, we did not have to engage in combat with Predaking, things would have ended badly, but we were able to avert a crisis.

**End**

**Me again, this is my second part of the double update completed, it took some time, yes, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys can enjoy reading. Anyway I'm not going to drone on and on about my writing and I'm gonna be quiet. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**

**Stormingisraphel signing off.**


End file.
